When needing to access a WLAN, a UE (User Equipment) continuously scans a nearby WLAN network to obtain a nearby WLAN AP (Access Point) list, and then selects a WLAN AP to access the WLAN network, so as to implement WLAN network access.
In the foregoing process, the UE needs to keep a WLAN network interface on, and needs to continuously scan the WLAN network. In this way, electric energy consumption of the UE is rather high.